The Last Hope
by yondie93 is yonchan
Summary: DISCONTINUED. CHAP 7! Di pojok sel, mata ditutup, tangan dikekang... Hujan turun dengan deras...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary !**

Mustahil... Sahabatku... Meninggal?

**Disclaimer !**

jika Naruto punyaku, maka Naruto akan penuh dengan yaoi X3

**WARNING !**

OOC, aneh, ga jelas, Yaoi in later chappie

xxx

Hatiku serasa seperti ditembus oleh ribuan benda tajam saat mendengar berita itu. Tidak pernah ada yang menyangka hat itu terjadi. Seorang shinobi Konoha yang sudah menjadi shabatku sejak kecil sudah ... Meninggal?

"Tunggu... Apa kau serius, Sakura?" tanyaku ragu. Kunoichi medis berambut pink itu hanya mengangguk kecil.

" Tidak... Kau pasti bohong, Sakura... Aku tidak percaya!"

"Sasuke! Dengarkan aku!" aku terdiam begitu Sakura membentakku.

"Sasuke, aku serius... Mana mungkin aku bohong padamu? Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa berkunjung ... Ke makamnya." kata Sakura sambil terisak.

Aku pun berlari menuju pemakaman. Aku menemukan sebuah nisan dengan lambang spiral yang bertuliskan nama sahabatku, Uzumaki Naruto.

'Tidak... Ini pati hanya mimpi...' pikirku sambil menggigit bibir bawahku hingga mengeluarkan darah. Sakit, berarti bukan mimpi. Kakiku terasa lemas hingga aku sudah tidak bisa menopang tubuhku lagi. Aku pun jatuh dan mulai terisak.

" Nauto... Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu selama aku pergi dari Konoha? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku sebelumnya?" aku bergumam pada diriku sendiri. Sedih, marah, kesal, dendam... Semua bercampur aduk menjadi satu di dalam hatiku.

"Sasuke..." panggil seorang yang suaranya tak asing lagi di telingaku. Aku pun menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Sakura..." kataku. "Bisakah kau ceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi?"

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Hai semua! Akhirnya saya bisa mengupdate fanfic saya setelah beberapa lama disibukkan dengan berbagai kegiatan. Biasalah, urusan sekolah. Hohohohoho...

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto!! Berikan Naruto padaku!! Nyahahahahaha!!

**Warning : **OOC, angst, tragedy, char dead, yaoi in later chapter.

**Pairing in this chapter : **Sasu x Saku

xxxxxx

Sepanjang hari hujan turun dengan derasnya. Aku hanya bisa termenung dari atas tempat tidurku sambil melihat air yang turun dari langit dari balik jendela apartemenku. Dalam benakku masih terngiang - ngiang cerita Sakura kemarin.

--Flashback--

"Sakura..." kataku. "Bisakah kau ceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi?"

Sakura terdiam, menatap lurus ke arah biji mataku. Dia mengambil nafas panjang dan mulai bercerita.

"Naruto... Dia pergi mencarimu untuk kesekian kalinya. Awalnya Tsunade - shishou tidak memperbolehkannya pergi dari desa karena tubuhnya masih terluka dari misi sebelumnya. Tapi... Kau tau kan sifat Naruto?" aku menganggukkan kepala dan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura "Dia orang yang keras kepala."

Sakura mengambil nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Karena itulah, dilarang seperti apapun Naruto tetap pergi walaupun harus sendirian. Tsunade - shishou pun menugaskan aku, Kakashi - sensei, Yamato - taichou, dan Sai untuk mencarinya."

"Sesuai dengan petunjuk Pakkun, kami pergi mengikuti bau Naruto. Kami dibawa Pakkun menuju perbatasan Otogakure dan Negara Hi. ternyata di sana ada Naruto, beberapa ninja Oto, dan juga bekas pertarungan. Namun sayangnya... Naruto dan beberapa ninja Oto tersebut dalam kondisi sekarat." Sakura sedikit bergetar. Matanya juga mulai berkaca - kaca.

"Aku mencoba menyembuhkan Naruto dengan semua ninjutsu medis yang aku bisa. Tapi sayangnya lukanya terlalu parah, sehingga aku... Tisak bisa menolongnya..."

--End of Flashback--

Hujan mulai mereda. Aku pun bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci muka. Tiba - tiba dalam otakku muncul sebuah rencana gila. Ya, sebuah rencana gila. Aku segera mengambil barang - barang yang kuperlukan lalu keluar dari apartemen.

Aku berlari menuju pintu gerbang desa Konoha. Samapi di gerbang aku berhenti, berusaha memantapkan hatiku untuk melakukan rencana gila ini.

"Sasuke - kun..."

Suara itu... Sakura.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Entahlah..." kataku tanpa melihat wajahnya. "Mungkin ke tempat di mana kau menemukan Naruto?"

"Kumohon Sasuke - kun... Jangan pergi lagi." Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku, mencoba memelukku. "Jangan pergi..." katanya sambil terisak.

Aku memegang tangannya yang sedikit gemetar dan membalikkan tubuhku. Kemudian aku pun mencium bibirnya lalu berbisik di telinganya.

"Maaf Sakura... Kali ini aku harus pergi... Untuk sekali lagi menjadi seorang pendendam."

"Sasuke - kun...!" Sakura terkejut begitu tahu Aku sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Maaf, Sakura... Ini demi kebaikan kita... Dan juga kebaikan Naruto." Aku bergumam pada diriku sendiri sambil menuju ke tempat di mana Sakura menemukan Naruto, di perbatasan Otogakure dan Negara Hi.

xxxxxx

Nah, akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga! Saya mau membalas yang sudah mereview chapter 1...

**Kaizo Eroji : **Wah, banyak typo ya? Huehehehe… Saya aja ga ngerti klo ada lho XD

**what.if.i.become.bad : ** Aduh, jadi malu saya dipuji seperti itu… Ni chapter 2 nya. Chapter 3 ditunggu ya. XD

**funsasaji1 : **Ini chapter 2 nya. Kaget kenapa? Gara – gara Naruto mati? Awalnya saya juga ga rela nulis Naruto mati. Tapi apa daya untuk membuat fanfic ini harus begitu... (terlalu mendramatisir)

**Tenten****holic :** Menyedihkan ya? Emang sengaja kok. Hehehehe. Kenapa rate-nya M? tunggu aja beberapa chapter ke depan. (saya ga mau kasi spoiler)

Oke deh... Chapter ini di-review juga ya! Makin banyak maka semakin cepat pula saya mengupdate! (iya kalo ga sibuk. Huhuhuhu...) Pokoknya review!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N :

A/N :

YAY! Akhirnya otak gw jalan juga dan mengupdate fanfic ini! Sebenarnya endingnya uda ada di otak, tp entah kenapa gw ga bisa nemu alur cerita yang tepat untuk ending (yang agak maksa) tersebut... Jadi maaf klo updatenya lama. Dan chapter ini juga (sangat) pendek karena gw ga pengen buru-buru. Maaf klo pada kecewa

Disclaimer:

punyanya Kishimoto Masashi...

Warning:

Cliffhanger, agak OOC, yaoi on later chapter.

**XxXxXxX**

-Sasuke POV-

Aku terus berlari dan melompati pohon2 yg ada. Aku ingin cepat sampai di tempat yg dikatakan sakura, tempat dimana Naruto ditemukan dalam keadaan sekarat. Aku terus bertanya2 dalam hatiku, sebenarnya apa yg terjadi pada Naruto? Semoga saja pilihanku untuk meneliti apa yg terjadi padanya dengan meninggalkan desa tanpa ijin ini benar.

-Normal POV-

Sasuke akhirnya sampai ke tempat yang dituju. Sisa-sisa pertarungan masih ada di sana. Pohon-pohon yang patah, terkena sabetan senjata tajam. Lalu cekungan dan bubuk mesiu dari alat peledak juga masih ada. Bau darah masih dapat tercium, bahkan bercaknya pun masih ada. Sasuke bergidik, membayangkan bagaimana kerasnya Naruto melawan ninja-ninja yang menyerangnya, mengingat area yang rusak akibat pertarungan cukup luas.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan, memperhatikan sekitarnya. Siapa tahu dia bisa menemukan petunjuk kematian Naruto, walaupun hanya sedikit. Dia pun menemukan pohon yang di batangnya hancur dengan corak spiral. Bekas rasengan, pikir Sasuke sambil mengusap corak itu.

Sasuke berjalan lagi dan menemukan satu pohon hancur yang memiliki corak sama dengan yang sebelumnya.

"Dobe itu... Sebenarnya seberapa kuat, atau berapa banyak shinobi yang menyerangnya?" ujar Sasuke sambil melihat sekelilingnya yang rusak parah. Mata Sasuke akhirnya menemukan suatu benda di samping pohon. Benda itu nyaris tak terlihat karena tertutup ranting dan daun. Entah kenapa Sasuke bisa melihatnya. Dia pun mendekati benda itu.

"Itu... Kain?" Sasuke membungkuk dan mengambil sobekan kecil kain berwarna kuning gading tersebut. Dia meraba kain itu.

"Tunggu, kain ini kan--"

"Rupanya kau di sini, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan orang yang tak asing lagi baginya.

"Kau...!!"

**XxXxXxX**

**TBC**

Udah pendek, cliffhanger pula xp Dasar, otak gw ga mau diajak kompromi... Makanya, doakan gw supaya bisa dapet anugrah berupa ide, jadi gw cepet mengupdate fic ini. -dilempar lemari-

Review, plz? XD


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning in this chappie:**

OOC, cliffhanger. Remember, yaoi on later chappie!

**XxXxXxX**

"Kau...!!" mata Sasuke terbelalak melihat sosok yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

"Ya, ini aku. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." ujar orang itu sambil tersenyum sinis. "Apa kabarmu?"

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Nada bicaranya meninggi.

"Whoa, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Tapi sepertinya kau TIDAK sedang baik-baik saja." kata orang itu. "Yah, bagaimana tidak, Uzumaki Naruto tewas dengan keadaan mengenaskan di tempat ini--"

Belum sempat orang itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah kunai yang dilempar Sasuke melesat kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Orang itu menghindar. Nyaris saja kunai itu mengenai bahunya.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah orang itu. Sharingannya aktif. Orang itu hanya diam.

"Kau... Ingin menghilangkan bukti, kan?" suara Sasuke sedikit bergetar. Dia mengacungkan kain berwarna kuning gading yang dia temukan tadi. "Kain ini... Bahan pakaian khusus ninja dari Oto, kan?"

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?" Orang itu tertawa kecil.

Menggunakan Shunshin no Jutsu, Sasuke berusaha menebas orang itu, namun gagal karena sasaran sempat menghindar dengan melompat ke belakang.

"Katakan... KENAPA KALIAN MEMBUNUH NARUTO?!"

"Kenapa katamu?" ujar orang itu. "Bukankah sudah jelas? Kami menginginkan kekuatan Kyuubi untuk menghidupkan tuan Orochimaru."

"Apa katamu? Orochimaru kan sudah--"

"Tidak, Sasuke. Belum mati."

Sasuke terkesiap mendengarnya. 'Tunggu, Orochimaru sudah disegel olah Itachi. Ularnya pun sudah terbakar oleh Amaterasu. Bagaimana mungkin dia masih hidup?'

"Belum mati. Kekuatannya belum mati, dan kekuatan itu ada di dalam tubuhku." kata orang itu sambil membuka mantelnya.

"Karena itulah... Aku, Yakushi Kabuto, akan membangkitkan kembali kekuatan tuan Orochimaru dengan kekuatan Kyuubi, lalu menggabungkannya dengan tubuhku! Setelah itu, aku akan memimpin Otogakure dan mewujudkan cita-cita tuan Orochimaru, yaitu menguasai dunia Shinobi!" Orang bernama Kabuto itu kemudian tertawa dengan keras, seolah sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Mendengarnya, Sasuke pun emosi.

"Dasar ilmuwan gila..." Sasuke menggenggam pedangnya lebih erat. "Kubunuh kau!"

**XxXxXxX**

Huuuoooohhh... Lagi-lagi pendek, makin lama juga makin aneh ceritanya... Tapi ini baru awal dari segalanya! -halah- Ceritanya masih panjang, jadi jangan bosen untuk menunggu apdetannya dan membaca! XD

Sekalian tanya, enaknya ni fanfic judulnya diganti ga ya? Gw ngerasa judulnya aneh dan ga nyambung sama ceritanya. Maklum, ga punya sense of naming... -digetok-

Review ya! Karena dengan adanya review, gw jadi ngerasa dihargai dan semakin bersemangat untuk mengapdet! -halah, uopo iki??-


	5. Chapter 5

AKHIRNYA gw mengupdate fict ini! -bahagia- sebenarnya chapter ini udah dibuat dari jaman kapan tauk. Tapi berhubung gw stuck di adegan pertarungan...

Eh ya, judul fict ini ganti dari "Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" menjadi "The Last Hope". Akhirnya gw menemukan judul yang pas! Yay for the new title! XD

**Warning:** cek aja chapter awal-awal... -males ngetik- Adegan pertarungan yang membosankan segera dimulai...

_Pikiran/POV suatu char_

"Omongan"

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**The Last Hope © Yonchan The Yaoi Hunter**

Chapter 5

_Apakah… Harapan __ini akan terkabul, walau kemungkinannya hanya sedikit?_

**XxXxXxX**

Sasuke melompat ke arah Kabuto dan mengayunkan pedangnya yang dialiri Chidori. Kabuto dengan sigap menghindar lalu mengeluarkan gulungan dan membukanya. Dari dalam gulungan itu muncul sebuah pedang yang sedikit lebih kecil daripada pedang Kusanagi milik Sasuke.

Sasuke berusaha untuk menebas tubuh Kabuto, namun dapat ditahan. Dua pedang pun beradu dengan hebatnya, menimbulkan suara berdenting yang cukup heboh. Tak jarang bunga api muncul karena gesekan kedua besi dan chakra yang mengalirinya.

"CHIDORI!"

Dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, Sasuke menyerang Kabuto dengan jurus elemen petirnya itu. Kabuto terlambat menghindar sehingga tubuhnya terlempar hingga beberapa meter.

"Kau memang hebat, Sasuke..." Kabuto berusaha berdiri. "Tapi satu Chidori tak akan membunuhku."

Sasuke dengan cepat bereaksi terhadap serangan Kabuto yang tiba-tiba. Senbon yang berterbangan ditangkis dengan mudah oleh sang Uchiha.

Senbon habis, banyak yang patah akibat pedang yang dialiri chakra elemen listrik. Beberapa senbon luput dari incaran sang pedang dan melukai tubuh Uchiha Sasuke. Nafasnya memburu, berusaha mengisi kembali paru-parunya yang nyaris kosong.

Namun ada yang aneh. Sasuke tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Maaf ya Sasuke. Aku lupa memberitahumu..." Jeda. "Senbon-senbon tadi beracun."

Sasuke terkejut, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kakinya mulai terasa lemas. "Racun ini... Merusak sistem chakra...?" Suara Sasuke bergetar.

"Kau hebat juga, langsung menyadari jenis racun itu." Kabuto menyeringai lebar. "Tapi tidak hanya itu. Jika tidak segera diobati, racun itu akan mengeluarkan chakra dari tubuhmu, menyebabkan kekurangan chakra yang berujung tidak sadarkan diri. Namun jika tubuhmu tidak kuat... Kau akan tidak sadar. Selamanya."

Sasuke terjatuh dari tempatnya berdiri. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa ngilu. Kabuto pun berbalik, pergi. Sang Uchiha mencoba merangkak, mengejar shinobi Oto berambut silver. Sayang tubuhnya yang semakin lemah akibat racun semakin sulit untuk digerakkan.

"Oh ya, aku lupa memberitahumu..." Langkah Kabuto terhenti. Dia berbicara dengan memunggungi Sasuke.

"Aku bohong soal Naruto."

Sasuke yang nyaris pingsan karena kehabisan chakra seperti sadar kembali. Dia memandang sosok Kabuto yang berdiri tegak di depannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Naruto masih hidup. Aku tidak bohong. Saat ini dia kujadikan budak di Oto. Kalau kau ingin bertemu dengannya, silakan berkunjung ke Otogakure." ujar Kabuto sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

_Naruto... Masih hidup?_

_Mustahil..._

_Tapi bagaimana jika dia memang masih hidup? Tak ada salahnya untuk berharap, kan? Lagipula itu berita yang sangat bagus._

_Naruto... Saat ini, biarkanlah aku yang mengejarmu..._

**XxXxXxX**

Waw, Adegan pertarungan yang aneh...

Chapter depan sudah saya buat... Jadi MUNGKIN ga akan lama untuk saya memublish. Namun ada beberapa bagian yang harus saya edit dan ditambah, mengingat chapter ini rada melenceng dari konsep awal... -nangis sesengukan-

**OMAKE**

**Temen Author:** Yon?? Kok kamu nulis chapter 6 duluan? Chapter 5 mana?

**Author:** gw stuck di adegan pertarungan, jadi daripada ga lanjut gw nulis chap 6 duluan...

**T****emen Author:** Oh gitu.. Chap 6 dah jadi, kan? Kapan chap 5 dilanjutin? Trus kok chap 7 uda ditulis? Uda banyak pula...

**A****uthor:** WHAT?! -baru sadar klo judul dari notepad tempat nulis tulisannya chap 7, dan benar-benar CHAP 7! Bukan salah tulis!-

MAAP! ANE TERLALU NAPSU! -buru-buru ngelanjutin chap 5 yang akhirnya dipelototin doank ga diketik-ketik-

**Temen Author:** -swt-

Review, plz?


	6. Chapter 6

Yosh! Chapter 6! Di sini bakal banyak pergantian POV, jadi harap jeli karena saya tidak akan menulis itu POV siapa. Dan bagi penggemar SasuSaku yang nyasar di fict ini, silakan bersenang-senang di chap ini karena ada SasuSaku-nya -lagi-, walau cuma sedikit. 8D -euh, saya kejam ya? Maklum, bukan fans SasuSaku sih...-

_Pikiran/POV suatu char_

"Omongan"

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**The Last Hope © Yonchan The Yaoi Hunter**

Chapter 6

_Jangan pernah memberikan harapan kosong padaku... Aku sudah muak._

**XxXxXxX**

Gerimis...

Sedikit lebih deras...

Menjadi hujan...

Keadaan yang sama saat seorang lelaki bermarga Uchiha memantaapkan hatinya untuk mencari tahu penyebab kematian sahabat terdekatnya.

Lebih tepatnya, sahabat yang dianggapnya sebagai saudara laki-laki keduanya.

Dan akhirnya Sang Uchiha menemukan fakta dibalik peristiwa tersebut.

Sahabatnya, saudaranya, belum mati.

**xoxoxox**

_Kapan... Kapan kegelapan ini berakhir?_

_Aku sudah tak tahan menahan sakit ditubuhku._

_Aku berusaha melawan, namun tubuhku tidak mau menurutiku._

"Apa kau menikmati hukumanmu?"

_Menikmati? Jika aku menikmati ini, untuk apa aku melawan?_

"Lebih baik kau menurutiku, maka kau tidak akan merasakan sakit."

_Tidak merasakan sakit? Itu kau, dan bukan aku._

"Berteriaklah semaumu, karena kau semakin cantik jika melakukannya. Toh tak akan ada yang mendengarmu kecuali aku."

_Kau memang benar. Dasar psikopat._

_Aku ingin berharap, tapi apakah harapan itu memang ada?_

_Jujur, aku malu, bahkan tak mau mengatakan ini. Sayang keadaan memaksaku melakukannya. Biarlah harga diriku hancur berkeping-keping, merusak pandangan orang-orang kepadaku yang melihatku sebagai orang yang pantang menyerah. _

_Kumohon! Seseorang! Bebaskan aku dari penyiksaan ini!_

**xoxoxox**

_Di mana aku? Apakah... Dia ada di sini? ... Tidak, dia tidak ada di sini. Aku harus bangkit. Tak ada gunanya aku terus di tempat ini tanpa melakukan apapun._

"Sasuke-kun!"

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke membuka matanya, menandakan bahwa dirinya sudah kembali dari alam tidur sementara. Dia merasakan ada kehangatan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Kau di Rumah Sakit Konoha."

Sasuke mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi di telinganya. Dia menoleh. Dilihatnya kunoichi berambut pink yang sedang memeluknya dan Tsunade--Sang Godaime Hokage berdiri di belakangnya. Dia mengedipkan matanya perlahan, mencoba untuk fokus.

"Kenapa... Aku ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Berterimakasihlah pada Sakura." Tsunade menepuk pundak Sakura yang melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Sasuke. "Dia memberitahuku tentang kepergianmu untuk menyelidiki kematian Naruto. Aku mengirim 5 ANBU untuk mengejarmu, dan mereka menemukanmu dalam keadaan terluka parah."

"Kau tertidur selama 5 hari, Sasuke-kun." Sakura angkat bicara. "Racun yang bersarang di tubuhmu sangat kuat. Kami--para medis--sampai kelimpungan membuat obat penawarnya."

"Kau beruntung, Uchiha." kata Tsunade sampil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. "Tubuhmu rupanya memiliki tingkat regenerasi yang lebih tinggi daripada shinobi biasa, sehingga efek terburuk racun tersebut tidak dapat menyebar dengan cepat. Kalau shinobi biasa dalam 3 hari pasti sudah mati."

"Yang penting kau selamat." Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang masih lemah. "Tapi... Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini? Dengan siapa kau bertarung?"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, mencoba menyatukan kepingan memori saat dia bertarung. Emosi yang meluap-luap membuatnya tidak dapat mengingat sebagian dari pertarungannya. Namun yang pasti, hal terpenting tetap melekat kuat di dalam ingatannya.

"Yakushi Kabuto. Aku bertarung dengannya." jawab Sasuke pelan. "Dia menjelaskan semuanya... Tentang kematian Naruto."

Tsunade dan Sakura saling berpandangan. "Apa hubungannya Kabuto dengan kematian Naruto? Apakah dia yang..."

"Tidak." potong Sasuke cepat. "Naruto belum mati. Saat ini dia berada di Oto."

**xoxoxox**

"Sekarang kembalilah ke dalam selmu, dan jangan pernah untuk mencoba melawan lebih dari ini. Jika tidak, kau akan mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih berat, mengerti?!"

Sel yang gelap dan lembab. Shinobi bertubuh kekar membuka pintu sel. Rantai mengikat tangan dan kaki si Tahanan. Si Tahanan bertubuh kurus didorong dengan kuat hingga jatuh terjerembab ke dalam selnya. Crang. Pintu sel dikunci. Si Tahanan berusaha duduk, menyeret tubuhnya ke pojok sel. Setetes air jatuh dari matanya ketika dia meraba luka dipergelangan tangannya. Luka yang berbekas diakibatkan oleh rantai karatan yang terlalu sering mengikat tangannya yang kurus.

_Sial... Tubuhku sakit... Kapan penderitaan ini berakhir? Siapa yang akan menolongku di sini?_

_... Heh. Pertanyaan itu sudah beribu kali aku tanyakan, namun tak pernah mendapatkan jawaban pasti. Namun kenapa aku masih mempertanyakannya? Bodoh._

_Lagipula mana ada orang yang akan menolongku. Semua mengira aku sudah menjadi satu dengan tanah._

_Kalau memang begitu, itu artinya aku akan mati membusuk di tempat gelap dan kotor ini tanpa ada satu orang pun yang peduli. Lebih baik aku mati seperti itu daripada hidup dengan penyiksaan yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang biadab di luar sana._

_Benar-benar tidak ada harapan._

Crang. Tiba-tiba pintu sel terbuka. Seorang pria berkacamata yang berambut silver dikuncir rendah masuk ke sel dengan membawa sebuah nampan. Si Tahanan tetap meringkuk di ujung sel, meliriknya berjalan mendekatinya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

_Kabuto... Semoga dia ke sini untuk melepas rantai ini._

"Makan malammu." kata Kabuto sambil meletakkan nampan berisi makanan ke depan si Tahanan. Namun dia tetap diam.

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau hanya diam saat ada makanan di depanmu... Naruto."

Naruto--itulah nama Si Tahanan--memalingkan wajahnya. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Air..." katanya dengan suara parau. "Dan pakaian..."

Kabuto tersenyum kecil. "Benar juga. Satu-satunya yang menutupi badanmu adalah rantai itu..." Kabuto berdiri, berjalan keluar sel dan menguncinya. "Tunggulah sebentar, akan kucarikan sesuatu yang pantas untuk menutupi tubuhmu."

"Sayang jika tahanan sebagus dirimu rusak."

_Oh ya. Tahanan. Rusak. Terserah kau saja. Yang pasti kau tak mau jika tahanan kesayanganmu dirusak oleh keadaan sel ini, kan?_

Tak lama, Kabuto kembali ke sel Naruto sambil membawa sehelai kain. Dia menggunakan itu untuk menutupi tubuh kurus Naruto, lalu melepaskan rantai di tangannya. Kabuto pun meletakkan segelas air di nampan makanan. Dia pun segera keluar dari sel, sementara Naruto dengan beringas mengambil air dan meminumnya.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa." ujar Kabuto di depan pintu sel. "Aku bertemu seseorang yang ingin menemuimu di tempat ini."

Naruto mendelik. "Tidak perlu memberitahuku. Bukankah aku selalu bertemu dengan orang yang 'menghukum'ku?"

"Tapi kali ini berbeda." Kabuto menjauh sedikit dari sel si Tahanan. "Uchiha Sasuke akan menemuimu... Dalam waktu dekat ini."

**XxXxXxX**

Nyaris!! Gw nyaris ketahuan waktu nulis fict ini pake hape di sekolah!! Kimia sih, jadinya bosen, ga ngerti pula... Mana gurunya ngajar pake metode privat -.-" gw ngetik ni fict dalam keadaan ngantuk pula... Kacau dah. -kok malah curhat?-

Ehem... Sekedar spoiler, chapter depan akan membahas kehidupan Naruto selama di Oto, jadi kita akan melakukan flashback sedikit. Tunggu aja XD

Review, plz?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 datang! Ternyata ada perubahan rencana. Chapter ini ga jadi flashback tentang Naruto selama di Oto. Kenapa ga jadi? Karena flashbacknya mau saya taruh di chapter belakang-belakang (mungkin).. Yah, maklum, namanya juga buat fict yang kaga diplanning terlebih dahulu... DX

_Pikiran/POV suatu char_

"Omongan"

_**'Kyuubi'**_

**Warning on This Chapter**

Yaoi ??xNaru Lemon BDSM (Bondage Dominance Sadistic Masochist)

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**The Last Hope © Yonchan the Yaoi Hunter**

**Chapter 7**

_Tak adakah rasa belas kasih di dalam dirimu, wahai Sang Pemburu?_

**XxXxXxX**

7 hari sejak kejadian itu. Uchiha Sasuke terdiam di salah satu kamar rumah sakit. Matanya menatap satu titik di balik jendela, namun pikirannya melayang entah ke mana. Otaknya terus-menerus memutar memori di mana dia bertarung dengan Yakushi Kabuto... Dan memperoleh informasi bahwa Uzumaki Naruto masih hidup, dan saat ini berada di Oto.

Dalam hatinya, dia sendiri masih sangsi, apakah memang benar Naruto masih hidup? Kalau begitu siapakah orang yang terbujut kaku di bawah gundukan tanah--yang diatasnya terdapat nisan bertuliskan nama Uzumaki Naruto? Kenapa Naruto tidak meminta pertolongan? Kenapa dia tidak melawan?

Kabuto--dia menginginkan chakra Kyuubi untuk menghidupkan kembali Orochimaru. Sebenarnya jika Orochimaru hidup kembali, bukan menjadi masalah baginya karena saat ini dia sudah lebih kuat daripada saat dia membunuh Orochimaru dulu. Yang jadi masalah adalah Kyuubi--yang tersegel dalam tubuh Naruto. Jika bijuu dikeluarkan dari tubuh jinchuuriki, maka jinchuuriki tersebut akan mati.

Dan Sasuke tidak ingin hal itu terjadi pada Naruto.

**xoxoxox**

"Bangunlah, wahai jinchuuriki cantik. Sudah waktunya."

Diam. Sunyi. Tak ada reaksi dari tubuh yang meringkuk di pojok sana.

"Ayolah, apakah aku harus memasang rantai ini di lehermu, lalu menarikmu dengan paksa agar kau keluar?"

Masih bergeming.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu. Sekarang bangunlah."

"..."

"Apa? Aku tidak dapat mendengarmu."

"... Pergi."

Suara itu terdengar parau. Menyedihkan.

"Pergi?"

"Tinggalkan aku... Aku lelah..."

"Sayangnya tidak bisa."

Yang bersangkutan masuk ke dalam sel, mendekati sosok di pojok ruangan.

"Pergi..."

"Ini pekerjaanku--dan tugasku. Aku tak bisa pergi begitu saja, jika aku memiliki tanggung jawab terhadap pekerjaanku. Sekarang bangunlah."

"... Bunuh saja aku..."

"Tidak akan. Aku tak akan membunuhmu... Karena tugasku belum selesai."

Tubuh yang meringkuk itu menolak untuk dipindahkan dari tempatnya sekarang. Pria yang mencoba menariknya keluar pun berhenti menariknya. Kemudian dia tersenyum kecil.

"Kau itu... Memang anak pemberang. Kau pantas mendapat hukuman." Jeda. Senyum berubah menjadi seringai licik. "Karena kau tak mau keluar... Bagaimana kalau hukumanmu aku melakukannya di sini saja? Tempat ini juga sepi... Dan tertutup."

Sang Tahanan tercekat. Dia ingin lari, namun tidak bisa. Tangan sang penghukum memeganginya.

"Hentikan!"

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan berlaku kasar padamu, jika kau tidak melawan..."

**xoxoxox**

"Kau sudah diperbolehkan pulang, Sasuke-kun. Tinggal menunggu hujan ini reda saja."

Sakura memasukan barang-barang milik Sasuke ke dalam tas. Sasuke masih diam di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit, masih memandang hujan yang turun dengan deras di luar.

"Sakura."

"Ya?"

"...Sekarang musim hujan ya?"

"Entahlah, Sasuke-kun. Akhir-akhir ini hujan turun tidak menentu."

"..."

"Jangan bilang kalau kau berniat pergi lagi."

"...Bukan urusanmu."

**xoxoxox**

"Ah!"

"Jangan berontak. Kau hanya melukai dirimu sendiri."

Tangan dikekang dengan borgol. Mata ditutup dengan kain. Gigitan yang cukup kuat menyebabkan darah segar mengalir dari leher. Lidah dan jari menari-nari di atas kulit yang memiliki bekas luka. Si pemilik kulit tersebut hanya bisa merintih dan memohon agar bebas dari tarian Sang Pemilik Jari. Namun dia tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya, tidak mempedulikan permohonan korbannya.

Erangan. Desahan. Rintihan. Makian. Tendangan.

Sang Korban tetap tidak bisa lepas dari Sang Pemburu.

Yang kuat akan mendominasi.

Itulah hukum alam.

"Kakimu tidak bisa diam ya..." Orang itu memegangi kaki Naruto. "Apa perlu aku lakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan kakimu yang bergerak terlalu berlebihan ini?"

Dentingan besi terdengar dari belakangnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sang Pemburu mengeluarkan senjatanya dan mendekatkannya pada kaki Sang Korban-

"ARGH!!"

-yang diakhiri dengan jeritan saat besi milik Sang Pemburu menembus jaringan kulitnya. Tidak dalam, namun cukup untuk mengeluarkan darah.

Perlahan, besi yang menembus kulit itu berjalan dari batas lutut hingga selangkangan. Darah segar pun mengalir lancar tanpa hambatan. Erangan kesakitan tak digubrisnya.

Tangan kirinya menahan lutut Naruto, sedangkan tangan kanan mengusap luka itu, mengumpulkan cairan merah di ujung-ujung jari. Jari yang dilumuri darah itu mulai melumuri organ vital miliknya sendiri, kemudian mencari-cari lorong sempit milik buruannya. Dia mengusap lubang itu, kemudian 'pedang'nya menyeruak masuk, membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan.

Keluar. Masuk. Keluar. Masuk. Tak berhenti, justru semakin cepat dan kuat. Rintihan dan desahan adalah faktor penyebabnya.

"H-hentikan..."

Merah dan putih mulai bertemu di lorong yang sempit, membuat Sang Pemilik lorong berteriak tertahan.

"S-stop..! Berhenti--Ahh!!"

"Aku tak akan berhenti... Sampai aku puas."

Sang pemburu sudah mencapai puncaknya. Cairan putih dan merah yang tercampur menetes dari lubang yang seharusnya tidak dimasuki itu. Butir air menetes dari ujung mata kiri sang pemilik lubang, membasahi kain yang menutupnya. Sedangkan Sang Pemburu menyeringai senang, lalu memakai kembali pakaiannya dan melepas kain yang menutupi mata.

"Besok." bisiknya pada Naruto. "Aku akan melepas borgol itu besok untuk melihat seberapa banyak chakra Kyuubi yang dapat diambil darimu."

**xoxoxox**

"Maaf Sasuke-kun, aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan di sini."

Hujan sudah reda. Sasuke--yang tidak ingin berlama-lama di atas ranjang rumah sakit--bergegas keluar dari gedung itu--ditemani Sakura. Namun Sakura hanya mengantarnya sampai gerbang.

"Hati-hati, Sasuke-kun..."

"..."

"Dan jangan berpikir untuk melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Tubuhmu masih belum pulih benar."

"... Hn."

Uchiha Sasuke, 16 tahun, lahir di Konoha, 23 Juli. Seorang shinobi yang pernah menjadi missing-nin demi ambisinya untuk membalas dendam--membunuh kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, yang telah membantai habis seluruh klannya. Namun ambisi itu hanyalah menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan kesedihan dan penyesalan mendalam.

Saat ini Sasuke hanya bisa termenung selama perjalannya ke rumah. Pikirannya sudah melayang ke mana-mana. Yang pasti dia sedang memikirkan sesosok sahabat terdekatnya yang divonis meninggal oleh Sang Hokage-

-Uzumaki Naruto.

**xoxoxox**

_**'Naruto.'**_

_'Kyuu--'_

_**'Jangan banyak bergerak. Aku sedang menyembuhkan lukamu.'**_

_'Tapi borgol ini menyerap chakramu, kau harus bekerja dua kali lipat untuk menyembuhkan tubuhku.'_

_**'Lebih baik kerja dua kali lipat atau mati kehabisan darah?'**_

_'...'_

_'Hei.'_

_**'Apa?'**_

_'Kenapa kau tidak memberikan kekuatanmu pada mereka? Padahal dengan begitu, mereka akan membebaskan kita, kan?'_

_**'Kau memang bodoh. Apa kau pikir setelah ambisi mereka tercapai, kita akan dibebaskan begitu saja? Tidak, mereka akan menghapus kita dari dunia ini--tanpa jejak sedikitpun. Bila kita dibiarkan hidup dan menceritakan pada shinobi-shinobi di luar sana, mereka akan melakukan penelitian mengenai diriku dan menemukan kelemahan para tikus Oto ini. Dan hal itu akan menghambat ambisi bodoh mereka.'**_

_'...'_

_**'...'**_

_**'Lagipula aku belum mau mati.'**_

_'...Begitu juga aku.'_

_**'Sudahlah, lebih baik kau tidur agar aku lebih leluasa menyembuhkan tubuhmu. Dan bedoalah agar yang dikatakan Kabuto benar--bahwa Uchiha itu akan datang untuk menyelamatkan kita.'**_

_'Ya... Semoga...'_

**XxXxXxX**

LEMONNYA GAJE!! Erotis banget ga sih? Dan apakah itu termasuk kategori BDSM? Kalau nggak, warningnya bakal gw ganti jadi hardcore yaoi Lemon. DX

Review, plz?


End file.
